1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a lamination device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile-based electronic devices are widely used. Among mobile electronic devices, tablet personal computers (PCs) have become popular in recent years, in addition to small electronic devices such as mobile phones.
Such mobile electronic devices include display devices for providing visual information, such as images or videos, to users to support various functions thereof. Recently, since components for driving display devices have become smaller, display devices are of increasing importance in electronic devices. Display devices are developed to have a structure in which a display device in a flat state is bendable to form an angle.
The above display device may have various structures. The display device may include a window that protects an interior thereof from an external shock and various film members attached to the window. In this regard, there are many cases in which the display device has various shapes as described above, and thus film members are precisely attached to the window. In particular, various types of devices exist, and extensive research has been conducted regarding precisely attaching film members to the window.